


Ain't No Kinda Damn Lady!

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora), Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Genderbent Bones, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And yes, Bones, you’re a woman. A rather attractive one at that," Jim said, unable to stop the grin on his face even though McCoy looked like he was going to murder him.</p>
<p>Basically PWP. One chapter with Female Bones the next with Male Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking to the sound of the klaxon, Bones sat up and shook his head slightly to get the sleep out of his eyes before he was headed to the bridge. Sure, most CMO’s would rather dash for Sickbay and wait for any wounded, but Bones wasn’t them. He wanted to know what to expect. Were they rescuing folks from a ship with an air leak? Or were they under attack where the bodies might come in mutilated because of damage to the ship? These were things he wanted to know before the patients came to his table.

He found himself sliding a couple times on the turns, but figured that was just because he was tired and not placing his feet well. Oh well, at least he’d gotten a little bit of sleep. It was hard to just wait for the turbolift to take him the couple floors from his quarters to the bridge. Watching the light that told him where they were, he was already moving from the back of the lift before the doors even opened.

“What’s happening?” The words came out a little softer than normal and he assumed that maybe he was more out of breath than he’d expected. Though the looks he got from the bridge staff were odd. “What?!”

Jim heard a female voice and wondered why they hadn’t asked for permission to enter the bridge. He turned and saw a relatively short woman, with beautiful hazel eyes that were-

"Holy shit," Jim stared. Those eyes. He knew those eyes, even if they were now in a face that was softer and considerably less stubbly. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back laughter because there was no other response to this.

"We felt a wave of energy pass through the Enterprise. We went on alert while we tried to figure out what it had… um… done," Jim forced out. Beside him he could hear the murmurs of the bridge crew starting to spread.

"I’m right in thinking you’re… Doctor Leonard McCoy, right?" he asked, just to be absolutely, 100% sure, though he was sure he’d have been able to identify Bones just from dental records.

“So you know what hap-” Breaking off to look at his Captain, one brow lifting, Bones spoke in a growl. “No, I’m an alien that just wanted to pop in for a for a moment. Who the hell else would I be?” His voice sounded so odd, softer, less husky than it normally was and almost feminine.

Wait...Looking down at himself and seeing a swell at his chest that was not normal, he looked around at the crew. Well, that would explain the odd looks. So he was... “I’m a damn woman?” Looking at Kirk, the gaze was nearly accusatory as he stared at the blond, hazel eyes flashing with an unsettled anger.

"What the actual fuck," Sulu said and Jim glanced at him, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Watch your language, Sulu, there are ladies present," he said before having to duck his head to laugh because really, this was just one more day on the Enterprise but the fact it had happened to Bones. Any of the others, he could have probably pictured it, but Bones was stood there, all his body language the same, with just a feminine body and face.

"And yes, Bones, you’re a woman. A rather attractive one at that," Jim said, unable to stop the grin on his face even though McCoy looked like he was going to murder him.

Bones had to admit that he...well, she agreed with Sulu’s statement. What in all the realms of hell was going on? How in the hell had he been turned into a woman when no one else was? Sighing heavily, she was about to ask about the energy signatures when Jim mouthed off. Glare increasing, she raised one side of her upper lip in a very obvious snarl as she hissed, “Ain’t no kinda damn lady.”

She couldn’t stand the way everyone looked at her like she wasn’t even her anymore. Either that she was a side attraction or that she was just a side of meat. God, no wonder Uhura was so rude to most the men. The only one that she really dealt with that look from well was Jim, and that was because of a budding relationship between them before now. “I don’t give a damn if I’m attractive or not. What I wanna know is what the hell happened and how the hell do we fix it!?”

Jim could see that Bones was going to possibly murder someone in a minute and decided it was the best time to step in. He clapped his hands and everyone at least pretended to go back to what they should be doing. The klaxon stopped.

"Everyone back to work," he said, glancing behind him at Spock. “You’ve got the conn Commander." He couldn’t /quite/ wipe the grin off his face but he did at least /try/.

"Bones, lets go somewhere a bit more private and see if we can figure out what happened… and maybe get you a uniform that will actually fit you," he said, walking towards the turbolift door and gesturing in a gentlemanly way for the other to go first.

One brow was raised as Jim walked towards her and she scowled at him, eyes still narrowed over the way Jim was half way grinning at her. It was one thing to have him leering at her when they were alone, when it was just them being playful. But this was just odd. While she knew she shouldn’t be, she kind of felt objectified. Likely because Jim hadn’t been able to stop the grin since she came on the bridge as a woman.

“If I take up the hems, these will work just fine.” Sure, the shirt was loose, and she’d have to roll and tack the sleeves as well, but it’d work. There was no way in hell she was going to parade around in the women’s uniforms. Not unless her scars had disappeared, and seeing as she could feel the one one the back side of her upper lip with her tongue, she doubted it.

Stepping into the lift, she found herself looking up at the captain and her scowl deepened. “You’re too damn tall.” 

Jim waited for the lift doors to close before he turned to Bones and put his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other’s, hands moving up to cup Bones’ neck.

He knew it was insane, but Bones was hot as a male or a female, and he guessed that he might never get the same chance again to kiss a female Bones. Especially if he was right (as he was sure he was) that Bones would do everything in his power to get changed back to a man.

He wondered if it’d be pushing his luck to grab a breast. Probably. He did it anyway though.

As unhappy as she was about their height difference, Bones couldn’t stop herself from responding to the kiss. She really was attached to this man. If even in this form, where his hand felt huge against the back of her neck, where she felt vulnerable, she trusted him.

She was afraid that they’d never managed to fix this. That she’d be stuck as well, a she, forever and that she’d have to change everything about her life. Would her little girl accept her like this? And yet, her fears couldn’t control her with Jim near by. Though the groping hand on her chest had her punching him in the chest. Which only knocked him back slightly instead of to his ass as it would have when she was male. Oh this was so not how she wanted to be for life. With how many patients she had to manhandle to get them to do what she needed? There’d be no way.

Jim laughed as Bones punched him, moving straight back into her personal space and wrapping his arms around her waist. “What, you’re saying if I suddenly had breasts, you wouldn’t be wanting to cop a feel?" he asked, looking down at her with his eyes twinkling.

"Besides all the other things I can imagine doing to you," he added, his voice low. The lift door chimed and Jim stepped away. “After you, Short Stuff."

Eyes narrowing in a glare at the man’s question, Bones let the blond hold her even as she refused to answer the question. Sure, she’d love to, if they were alone and somewhere that there weren’t security cams. She was embarrassingly glad that Jim was with her. That he was nearby, was there to support her as she needed.

Though the low tone of voice alone with the images his words brought to mind had a shiver running down her spine as a single tendril of warmth pooled between her thighs. Yeah, that was a different sensation. Which he hopefully didn’t have to get used to.

Her expression had softened as he held her, but the glare was back full force at the nickname Jim decided to use. “I take it you’re in need of a series of inoculations?” And with that she was out of the lift and headed for her quarters. If she was going to be dealing with this and talking about it, she was going to be comfortable in her own damn room.

Jim winced at the threat of inoculations and held up his hands in surrender. “Yeah okay, I get it. No making fun of the height, even if it’s absolutely adorable because you’re like a little grumpy teddy bear right now. Then again, you kind of always are but you aren’t usually as short as a bean."

Jim followed along behind Bones, admiring the new lines of the other’s body. It was still Bones. Jim could see the body language, odd on a woman’s frame, but also the light scattering of freckles across the back of her neck were the same.

He tried to keep his hands to himself, aware that Bones would probably react negatively to him… fetishising this. But really, it was almost too good to be true. Like the plot of one of the sci-fi erotica novels that Jim had read as a teen, hidden in his bedroom in case someone discovered it.

They arrived at Bones’ quarters with Jim’s hands firmly in his pockets.

Head snapping around at Jim’s words, Bones scowled at her captain, hazel eyes bright in annoyance. “First off, I’m not a stuffed animal you cuddle cause you feel bad. Second of all, mention my height again and I will not only give you a round of inoculations against anything to be found in this system, but the next as well.”

Having been a bit of a late bloomer, and not really putting on the height until he was nearly seventeen. He could have done without that summer of pain as he put on nearly 14 inches, but at least after that people stopped teasing him about whether or not he was a man because of his height. And now, here, because of something they’d encountered in space, the person he was dating was making fun of him for the same reason.

Tapping in his code, Bones stepped into his quarters once the doors were open and headed straight for his bed. When he was trying to be polite and somewhat formal, the chairs were great. But when he just wanted to feel better than he was, it was his bed. That’d always been his safe spot. Probably had something to do with the fox and dog that had always been there with him as a kid and just made his bed equate to safe in his mind.

Jim saw Bones heading for his bed and followed him, sinking down onto the mattress and leaning back on his hands. He looked over the other, seeing the agitation, all the clear signs that Bones just wanted comfort above all else… Well, apart from maybe solutions.

"I know this is a stupid question, but we need to start thinking for solutions to this so I’m going to ask it anyway. Have you ever heard of this happening before? Are there any species that can do this? Or phenomena that you’ve heard of that can have effects like this? If we have a line of enquiry we might be able to change you back sooner," Jim said, eyes trailing down over the new curves present on Bones’ frame.

“There are two species that can technically change gender. Neither in this particular way.” One was quite frog like in the sense of if too many females died out then the males would switch gender, which didn’t fit with this setting as there’d never been a balance to start. Besides, she was pure human. First of her family to hit the stars. And the second was genderless until they hit an age of maturity and they got to pick for themselves. Again, not fitting.

Looking at Jim, Bones sighed softly and pushed herself forward. Shifting from the position she’d taken with her knees drawn to her chest to fall forward against Jim’s chest, she all but clung to the blond. She didn’t give a damn that it was technically a semi-feminine thing to just flop against their partner, but over the years of their friendship she’d had so many times of Jim doing it to her that she felt pay back was fine. “I don’t know anything that could cause this. But apparently it was that damn energy whatever the hell you guys found.” The tone of her voice had her wincing, it was shaky and uncertain. Not to mention too damned soft. This was never a way Bones had thought he’d be forced to look at himself.

Jim felt Bones curl against him and put his arm around the other. Bones felt… so fragile. It was different to hold him like this, to wrap his arm tightly around him and feel softness against him. It was also different for him to be the protector. Their roles were usually reversed, with Jim pressing his face into Bones’ broad chest and breathing in his scent.

He gently flopped them both back on the bed, his hand going to stroke through the newly lengthened hair in an effort to calm the other.

"So it’s that energy beam. Well, Spock and Chekov are looking into that," he said, trying to sound sure of himself. “They’ll find something and you’ll be back to being a guy in no time. Not that I think it’s a bad thing you’re a girl. You’re hot enough to pull it off."

It was so strange to be held like this by Jim, to be against his chest and not feel like he was going to crush the blond. And yet, he found a comfort in this that he hadn’t had since he was a child small enough to curl up in his grandmother’s lap. Eyes closing as if he could pretend this hadn’t happened, Bones couldn’t help the soft sigh that slipped from him at the hand in his hair.

“I sure the hell think it’s a bad thing I’m a girl. Hell, I struggle getting people to listen when I’m a man. There’s no way in hell anyone’s gonna so much as look at me when I’m trying to get them taken care of if I’m stuck like this.” Snarling the words, lip twitching upwards just like when he’d been physically male, Bones pushed himself up slightly to look down at Kirk. “How can you be taking this so easily? How does it not freak you out?”

Jim was surprised Bones even had to ask. He smiled as he reached up to cup the other’s cheek, his fingers skimming over slightly higher cheek bones and slightly softer skin.

"You’ve still got the same brain. You’re still the same damn good doctor. You still have the same expressions, the same eyes, the same quirk of your mouth when you’re annoyed. You still use the same turns of phrase," Jim shrugged, trying to explain it to the other without sounding too sappy. He wasn’t sure he could. He certainly would have been freaking out if it had been any other crew member.

"You’re still my Bones."

And if that didn’t explain it to the other, Jim didn’t know what would. He guessed he could freak out, but really what would be the point in that? It wasn’t like he minded, per se. He enjoyed both genders pretty equally and Bones was pretty special in that he was the one that had managed to get Jim to settle for just one at a time.

Eyes narrowed slightly as Bones thought about each thing he was saying, she let herself fall to rest against his chest again. It was the last that’d won her over. Yeah, she was his Bones. Always would be unless told she had to give him up. And then, that would only work if it were Jim saying so.

She hated how weak she felt, how small she was, but right now that didn’t matter. This was still Jim and if he wasn’t going to judge her differently because of a physical change that neither of them had caused, then she could handle this. She was here with her lover and that was the important part. Shifting a bit, moving herself a little higher up the blond’s body, she pressed her lips to his gently.

“Thank you, Jim.” 

A smile played over her lips slightly, glad that she had this amazing man with her. She really didn’t know how she’d handle things if they couldn’t reverse this yet, but right now if she focused, it was just them. Nothing else had to matter.

Jim responded to the kiss gently. He was pretty sure that Bones wouldn’t react well to Jim, well, acting on instinct on this case. He let the other pull away, seeing that Bones was smiling. He was glad that just for once he’d appeared to say the right thing.

"What do you want to do then? I mean, I can get someone to cover all your shifts and you can hide away in here. Though, I mean, why would you? You can confuse half the ship’s sexuality right now and that’s a prank no one should overlook the importance of," Jim tried to break the… romantic tone just a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being all… cuddly. It was just that when it came to talking about feelings and emotions and all those kinds of things, he usually ended up saying things that were too deep, too stupid or just plain ridiculous.

“The less people that see my like this, the less will try to...say things.” That was something he’d never gone over with Jim. Never much saw the point in telling him that because he didn’t grow as fast as some of the other boys that Bones was teased for years. Wasn’t until his senior year that he put on the height.

Sighing softly, she shook her head. “No. I’m happy here. And Jim, I’m not wearing one of those short skirts all over the ship. I have scars that no one else needs to see.” Bones had been nervous the first time Jim saw the thin white lines on his thighs and didn’t need the entire ship knowing about them. Leaning down to kiss Jim again, she smiled a bit. “Besides, if I put the dress on you couldn’t keep your hands off me. I’m not stupid, Darlin’.” 

Jim slid his hands into Bones’ hair, allowing a lazy smirk to stretch across his face as he looked up at the other. The look on the other’s face was the same as before, the way that voice drawled ‘darlin’ even if it was a little higher. He let his thumb rest on Bones’ jaw.

"We might need to test that theory you know. You should probably try one on, just to be sure," he teased, though he really was curious. He could imagine what Bones would look like in it, filling it in all the right places. He felt his body start to stir and forced the image away. He doubted Bones wanted that right now.

Eyes closing for a moment at the hands in her hair, Bones’ smile grew as she relaxed. Even if the hands did feel strangely large against her scalp. The thumb settling on her jaw had her turning her head slightly to brush a kiss to his digit. “Thank you for not freaking out.” Honestly, if both of them had been losing it, there was no way she’d be coping at all.

Lifting a brow, she chuckled. “If you’re gonna grope me, I don’t see the point in changing clothes just so you can.” Though the playful look in her eyes said that maybe this was something she was up for. If only for a chance to not have to think about these things. To just relax and know that Jim was still there with her, still loved her.

Jim raised his eyebrows, realizing that was as close to permission as he was probably ever going to get. He leaned over, kissing Bones on the mouth, his other hand going around the other’s waist to pull her closer against him.

He left a few gentle kisses on Bones’ lips before he pulled away a little. “If I do anything you don’t like, tell me or hit me or do something, okay?" he asked. It had been… a long time since he’d been with a woman and though he was sure he could navigate Bones’ body easily, he wasn’t sure that things would be the same if Bones was a woman. “But I’m seriously going to rediscover every inch of you right now."

Responding to the kisses, Bones happily let Jim keep her tight against his body. Even if she felt a little awkward about how big Jim’s entire body felt against her own. Maybe that was what some women meant when they said that the strength and size made them feel safe. She could see that to a degree. At least with Jim whom she trusted with her life.

“Permission to smack you around? Works for me.” Lips curled in a playful smirk as she looked down at him, Bones pushed her hands to the bed and fought the hold he had on her slightly. “Probably work better if you’re good to move, yeah?” Dipping her head to kiss him, she just leaned to the side, not insisting the hold break but more or less rolling them to their sides for the moment. It was a little odd to be doing this as a female, but this was Jim and this was something normal for them. It was a ground of sorts.

Jim laughed a little and let Bones move him without question into the new position. He loosened his arms on her, his hands instead stroking down over her back to her buttocks, lightly squeezing there.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, taking in how different it was. The body pressed against his own was definitely different. Smaller and differently shaped. There wasn’t a fragility there though. Jim was pretty sure that Bones was just as strong as ever.

And some things were the same. The way Bones kissed. That was the same. The face shape was different but the feel of lips, the slide against his own, that hadn’t changed.

Jim brought his hand up her back, dancing it up the other’s spine before sinking it into her hair.

The hands sliding down her back had Bones smiling and pushing close to him, the squeeze to her rump having her look at Jim in amusement. Well, that didn’t change with her becoming female. He’d always had a thing for her ass.

Happily kissing the blond back, she found herself relaxing a bit. Didn’t feel all that different to be kissing him like this, to be pressed tight and enjoying the slide of his mouth on hers. Though the breasts between them were different and he wasn’t used to this side of the sensation. 

However, she was drug from her thoughts at the fingers sliding up her spine drawing a sharp gasping cry from her as she shuddered against her lover. Really, that wasn’t fair. And the pool of heat between her legs that it caused was definitely an odd sensation compared to what she was used to. Not that she was going to complain so long as Jim kept touching her.

Jim heard the gasp and smirked against the other’s mouth. He kept his hand there for a moment, kissing the other and sliding his tongue into her mouth, before he moved it. Fingertips lightly tracing the line of an elegant neck, over to where it met shoulder and uniform began. He stroked over the fabric, down her arm to her waist before slowly back up underneath the uniform.

Where usually Jim would have expected to encounter a bra, he didn’t and he could feel the soft skin over Bones’ upper ribs. He wanted to cup her breasts, but he didn’t do it yet, hands retreating in the opposite direction, over Bones’ back and tracing the slope of her waist.

Responding easily to the deepened kiss, her body shifting slightly as she tried to get all the closer to him. His hands on her body had always gotten her going pretty quick, but this was different. It was like she couldn’t even try to make it take longer. Couldn’t slow it down to just enjoy the light touches. However, it wasn’t an aching desire like she normally got. Instead it was a slow burn that just made her want more. More touch, more of his skin against her, more of his body as close as possible.

The hand sliding up her back had her giving another soft sound of need as she shuddered against Jim. Her own hands slid down to start drawing his shirts up as well. She wanted to feel him close to her. As much as she didn’t want to face being female, she knew that for the moment she was and kinda had to just go along with it. Pushing herself up part way, she pulled her shirts off and tossed them over Jim to the floor before laying back down next to him and prodding at his shirt a bit more. He could at least follow suit.

Jim felt his mouth go dry when Bones removed her top. He could see the shape of her clearly now. Still toned, still with the same skin tone and markings but different in hundreds of other ways. He reached out, his hand sliding down from the hollow of her neck, between her breasts and down to her stomach, touch light and almost reverent.

He felt the tugging on his shirt and stripped them both off, throwing them onto the floor and pulling her against him once more. The feel of her breasts against him was both familiar and different and Jim dipped his head to lightly kiss her neck.

His hand slowly slid back up her stomach and gently cupped one of her breasts, prepared to move the instant that Bones expressed even the slightest hint of displeasure at the touch.

Shuddering slightly at the light touch sliding down her chest, Bones smiled at Jim, her own hand tracing a couple muscles down his chest and abdomen. Though, her smile grew when he stripped off his shirt. She’d always liked the lean subtly shaped muscles of her lover’s body and this time was no different.

Letting herself be pulled against him, she was about to go for a kiss when his lips instead brushed her neck. A soft moan slipped from her as she let her head drop to the side to give him more room. Her neck had always been quite sensitive and she loved the way he had always taken advantage of that.

The sensation of her breasts pressed between them was a little awkward, but she could ignore it. The hand cupping her breast had her lips twitching as she took in the sensation. Really, she’d been more sensitive to the touch between them than this. It was the same sort of warm, yet not really arousing, touch as if his hand were just resting on her side. Nosing the side of Jim’s head lightly to move the hair, she kissed his temple as her hand slid down his side to play at the edge of his pants lightly. 

Not normally one for declarations while invested in the more intimate side of things, there was a need to let him know that she cared for him even like this. “Love you, Darlin’.” 

Jim closed his eyes when he felt her hand, smaller and softer than he was used to, start to trace the waistband of his uniform trousers. He could taste her skin against his tongue and he was about to tell her how goddamn hot she still was when he heard Bones drawl out those three words in an accent that should be made illegal.

Bones didn’t say the words often, neither of them did. It was their thing. They had nicknames for each other, and casual touches and shared looks, but they didn’t say the words. It made Jim draw in a gasped breath and he bit down onto her neck lightly. He couldn’t respond, not sure the words would come out so he busied his mouth against her neck.

He drew his thumb over her nipple as he did so, dragging a nail over it to see if she was more sensitive.

She’d said it a few times, and really didn’t mind that Jim never said it back. That wasn’t why she’d said it to start with. She said that she loved him because she did and wanted him to know in no uncertain terms sometimes. So when he didn’t reply nothing changed. She just slipped her fingers under the waistband to tease the man’s hip.

The bite to her neck had her moaning, body rolling slightly to press tight to him. Perhaps she shouldn’t have let him know just how much she liked her neck being played with back when they first started this. Though, it wasn’t like she didn’t know a few of his hotspots.

A light spark of pleasure ran through her at the nail against her nipple, her hips shifting a little as the heat and dampness she could feel got just a little bit worse. The soft sigh of pleasure she released spoke of the light pleasure gained from his actions even as she dipped her head to suck lightly at Jim’s ear lobe.

Jim’s hips rose. Usually around now would be the point where Jim would either give over control to Bones or force the other beneath him, their roles decided based on their mood. Now he supposed to a degree, there was no real issue with who was going to top.

He felt Bones lips around his earlobe and shivered, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he did so. He let go of her and began to undo his pants, kicking them off so he was just left in his boxers.

He growled and pushed back on Bones’ shoulders, pinning her against the bed and dipping his head to kiss her hungrily, his hand moving to alternate between pinching and circling her nipple as he did so.

She smiled at his shiver, pleased that even like this she could make him respond so easily. When he pulled away, her brows knit for a moment before she realized he was ditching his pants. The tent in his boxers had her smirking at him, moistening her lips slightly as she watched him.

God she wanted him! But the low growl he released had her smirking a little more and letting herself be rolled onto her back. Shifting so her legs were on either side of his hips, she let him kiss her, easily responding to the ferocity of his kiss. The attention to her breast was a little strange, but it did send little sparks of pleasure down her spine to increase her arousal.

Bones tilted her head to break the kiss for the most part so that she could instead take in his lower lip to nip and suck at gently. At the same time, she planted her feet and lifted her hips under him to give a teasing pressure against his erection.

Jim let out a low whine as he felt her hips pressing up to meet his own. He needed Bones, quickly. Wanted to strip her bare and take her. If Bones had been her usual self, then he would have done it without question. But there were other things to consider and Jim wasn’t sure what his self-control was going to be like if things got to that point.

He reached between them, sliding a hand under the loose waistband that made up Bones’ uniform now, down into the boxers. It was weird to not find a hard cock there waiting for him, but he did find a silken wetness.

"Shit Bones…" he gasped against the other’s mouth.

Smiling at the whine her lover released, Bones shifted her hips against him just to tease him and wind him up. She always had loved making Jim come apart for her. Enjoying the way he felt against her, she nipped his lip again and released it in favor of actually kissing him.

Though when his fingers slid across her core, she wasn’t able to stop the sharp gasp. Which she found was echoed in a couple words from her lover. One brow raising at how shocked he sounded, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What’d you expect to find? If I got all short and grew breasts suddenly ya’d kinda think that down below’d change too, wouldn’ ya?” Rolling her eyes again, she gave him a look that questioned his intelligence.

"Says the guy who didn’t even realise he was a woman until he was halfway across the ship on the bridge," Jim replied, his fingers sliding over the wet folds, exploring through touch alone.

He could feel his cock twitching in his pants, his whole body was thrumming with pleasure already and he was almost desperate to be inside her. He used his free hand to undo the trousers Bones still had on, freeing his wrist to slide further down.

He gently curled a finger inside Bones, groaning at how hot it felt on his hand.

“Your point?” Bones barely managed to get the words out before her breath caught at the fingers sliding against her. Shuddering with a low moan, she found her eyes falling shut as she wriggled her hips slightly trying to get more than the teasingly light touch. She wanted so much more than she was getting at the moment.

About to tell Jim to hurry up, it came out as a wordless moan instead as Jim slipped a finger into her. Her legs folded outwards a bit more as she slid both hands into the blond’s hair to pull him into a needy kiss. She had no idea what to say, how to ask for more from him, but she figured the kiss would at least keep her busy for the moment.

Jim kissed back desperately, a second finger sliding up inside Bones as he did so. He curled them slightly, stroking along the slightly rougher section he could feel with the tips of his fingertips. He could feel the wetness around them, Bones’ hips opening up beneath him. He briefly wondered what it felt like, did it feel so different?

He began to kiss down Bones’ front, over breasts and ribs. He briefly withdrew his hand to tug Bones’ trousers and underpants off, pressing light kisses on the other’s stomach as he did so.

When he finally freed the other, he returned his attention between Bones’ legs, fingers sliding easily inside her but this time leaning forward, his tongue lightly tracing down over her clit.

Sighing her pleasure as Jim pressed a second digit into her body, Bones smiled into the kiss. She nipped the blond’s lower lip but a moment before she pressed her head back against the bed while her neck arched, a heavy moan falling from her. Having always wondered if previous partners were acting that this felt good, she now knew that they probably weren’t. Not if there bodies had been anywhere near as sensitive as hers was at the moment.

Shuddering slightly under him, the brunette carded her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her body. Relaxing when he withdrew his touch, she lay there with her eyes closed, soft breaths escaping her that were just short of being pants. Lifting her hips to let him remove her pants, she was shivering slightly just at the feel of the lips against her stomach. She’d always been sensitive, but she almost felt as if she were on the edge of her release already and thus the kisses didn’t help much to soothe her.

Moaning softly at the fingers dipping back into her core, Bones couldn’t help the sudden cry she gave at Jim’s tongue pressing over her clit. Back arching just a bit, she found herself clutching at Jim’s hair and had to focus to release him. Hands moving to his shoulders instead, she was unable to stop herself from gripping at them rather firmly as she trembled softly in pleasure.

Jim felt Bones’ hands tighten in his hair before moving down to his shoulders and smirked a little. He had never really doubted his skills, well practiced as they were, but it was nice to get such an honest response all the same. He began to move his fingers inside her, stroking her firmly while his tongue danced over her sensitive core.

The taste was different, obviously, but he didn’t mind it so much. His tongue tasting, teasing, flicking. His other hand ran up and down the other’s thigh, admiring the soft skin over trembling muscles.

He wondered if Bones had realised that he would be able to have multiple orgasms, that this needn’t be over when he came. Or the ramifications of that. That Jim could have her over and over again until she was just a quivering ball of need beneath him. If his patience lasted that was.

A stray thought about the lack of surprise that Jim had managed to bed so many women at the Academy if he was this good flitting through Bones’ head as she found herself starting tense up. If this was the usual for him, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay female. At least for this side of her life.

As Jim started to move his hand, she let out a soft breathy moan as she canted her hips more into his touch. His tongue playing over her nether lips had her giving a note of pleasure that was likely her attempt at the heady growls she released when male. Instead it came out closer to a purring like noise with how it rumbled in her throat.

Thighs tensing as Jim kept working her body, Bones gave a sharp gasp. She knew she was at the cusp of her release and didn’t manage to suck in enough breath to give any sort of warning. Not that it was as necessary in this form. But instead she pressed her head back against the bed, her lower back arching slightly as her body tensed for a long moment before a shuddering orgasm washed through her body drawing a sharp cry from her.

Jim felt Bones shuddering against him and held his tongue against her clit, ceasing his movements there unless she became too sensitive. He did continue to move his fingers though, pumping them in and out as her wetness increased around them, feeling her muscles spasm around them.

When he was sure that she’d ridden it out, he removed his fingers, wiping his chin on his arm before moving up to kiss her. He couldn’t help but press his cock against her hip, trying to get some friction.

"God Bones. I want you so much right now," he whispered against the other’s lips.

Just the steady pressure against her clit was almost too much, her body trembling with her release. As Jim kept his hand moving, she had to fight the instinct to move with him. Seemed that at least that response hadn’t changed with her being gender swapped by the energy burst.

Bones gave a soft sigh of relief when Jim finally stopped stimulating her and just moved up to kiss her instead. It’d been a long time since his own flavor had bothered him, but there was a change to it thanks to the physical change. Wasn’t bad, but definitely different. Not that it kept her from kissing Jim’s lips rather passionately.

The whisper against her mouth had her forcing her legs to move. Planting her feet and twisting her hips up against him a bit, she smirked at him. “Waiting for written consent?”

Jim laughed slightly and shook his head, pressing down against her body. He kissed her once more on the mouth.

"No but I’m treating you like a virgin girl. This is probably going to hurt a bit," he said, stroking her hip with his hand now. It wasn’t that he was bragging about his size, but the fact remained that he wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to go.

He shucked the last of his clothes quickly before he rubbed the head of his cock against the soft wetness. Slowly he pressed inside, letting out a string of curse words as he did so. Bones felt… it was indescribable. So different from usual, but so, so good.

A faint curl of the lips spoke of a light smile on Bones’ features at the kiss as she enjoyed the feel of him over her. Even if it was still weird that he was so much bigger than her suddenly. But she wasn’t complaining too much.

Well aware of the physical side of how this worked, Bones just nodded. It’d been a tad painful his first time in male form and doubted this would be any worse. Simply allowing herself to relax and letting Jim control it all would be the easiest way to make it easy on the body. So she ran a gentle hand through Jim’s hair but forced herself to relax as many muscles as she could.

The teasing slide of his tip against her folds had her moaning softly and fighting the urge to lift into it. Not that she had long to wait before he was pressing into her body. A slight gasp from a moment of stinging as he pressed into her body and then she was arching slightly and pressing down to meet him with a heavy moan of need. His cursing brought a smile to her lips and she tightened the hand in his hair to drag his mouth down to meet her own in a needy kiss as she shifted lightly under him.

Jim kissed back, trying to hold himself from thrusting while he felt Bones so tight around him. He wanted to give her time, wanted to stop her from feeling discomfort, but it all felt so good. He could feel the hands in his hair, the soft, willingness of the body beneath him. He let out a shaky breath against the other’s lips as he moaned.

"Bones…" he moaned, his voice husky and broken. He started slow, a gentle slow slide out before thrusting in again just as slowly. He could feel every tremor of the other’s body and he used one arm to hook under Bones’ waist, holding the other against him and arching her back.

It definitely felt a bit different to have Jim pressing into her as well, a her, but it wasn’t bad different. Honestly she just wanted to get him moving, wanted to feel him loving her like he always had. Hips shifting under him again, lifting minutely, she moaned softly in response to the one he released against her lips.

The moan of her name had her giving another attempt at a growl that came out again as more of a purr as she slid her other arm around his chest to cling to him. Fingers still carding through his hair, she gave a low moan at the feel of him moving within her. God, it felt so good! Trembling softly, she happily let him shift her body. Obviously it was something he was used to, and likely would make everything all the better. Not that it stopped her from rolling her hips against him to encourage him to move.

Jim cradled Bones against him, using it to a certain extent to control how much the other could move against him. He pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders as he moved against her, keeping the pace slow and gentle. He didn’t want to rush this, didn’t want it to turn into frantic fucking like it so often did. They weren’t going to be disturbed.

Sweat broke out on his back and his thighs trembled from holding back but he still refused to respond to Bones’ hips rolling against his own. He had his own pace and was going to stick to it.

He dropped his mouth to her neck, sucking and lightly running his teeth over it.

Hating the way her movements were stunted by Jim’s hold on her, Bones whined slightly. Not that Jim’s hold on her displeased her enough to not tilt her head, offering her neck to his ministrations easily. The feel of his mouth against her neck as he moved within her was amazing.

And it was moments like this that reminded her why she’d never questioned Jim not saying ‘I love you’ back to her. Because of these times, where he focused so fully on making sure that she was happy with him, that she was pleasured, she knew exactly how Jim felt about her. Not just these ones though. It was also the times were Bones would come in fuming only to have Jim just pull him into a hug and kiss the side of his neck and hold him letting him rant until he settled. Or a million other moments that would be insignificant to anyone else.

Bones gave the random soft moans as Jim loved her body so amazingly. She’d thought that perhaps Jim wouldn’t be able to drive her insane as easily as he normally did with her being female. And yet, it was almost like it was easier for him now. Or so she thought as he sucked at her throat, the teeth grazing the flesh the last straw to make her tense under him, balancing on another release. Not something she was used to experiencing quite so soon.

Jim could feel Bones’ tightening around him, the muscles of her stomach and thighs tensing. He bit down sharply into the other’s neck, trying to hold back his own impulse to thrust hard and fast into the tightening heat. Instead he remained torturous, wanting to feel Bones come apart completely beneath him.

It was different in some ways, but not in others. Jim had always responded to a vulnerability in Bones, to the softer edges behind the gruffness and grumpiness, and being able to take care of the other on the occasions he was allowed always left him happy with himself. Sex was just one of those things where Bones wouldn’t bitch at him about it. Well, not too much.

"Let go… I’ve got you… I’ve got you…" Jim whispered against Bones’ ear.

Gasping at the way he bit down against her neck, Bones fought her release out of habit. She slid her hands down to rest at his back, keeping him close. There was an urge to try to get him to speed up, but there was another part of her that quite enjoyed the slow easy glide of him moving over her. Wasn’t any less pleasurable for it being slower, just a bit different.

Trying to hold out for him, she bit her lower lip as she trembled lightly. Though all her efforts were demolished by the whisper against her ear. She could hear the need and pleasure in his voice and couldn’t find it in herself to ignore the request. Giving in, she arched again, a whining moan falling from her as her orgasm washed over her once again as her hips tried to buck sharply under the other a couple times.

Jim closed his eyes tightly, feeling Bones tightening around him to the level that he could barely hold himself back. He wasn’t sure he would last another full round, his cock so insanely hard, desire thrumming through him so heated that he could barely breathe.

He pulled back to kiss her, running lips feverishly over her cheeks and chin and mouth even as he started to thrust into her, harder this time, deeper. He wasn’t doing it consciously, but his own needs were starting to overshadow his desire to make this last longer.

The kisses raining over her face has Bones moaning softly as she twisted her head to be able to catch his mouth as he began moving. She couldn’t help the way she gasped and moaned near constantly as he drove into her. Every time he bottomed out there was a sharper burst of pleasure that had her crying out time after time.

One foot moving to rest on his lower back, the brunette lifted her hips into his motions. Crying out in pure pleasure, she couldn’t stop the slight tremble to her body. She’d not expected the pleasure to keep building on itself, the second release stronger than the first. And then Jim’s continued thrusts drove her pleasure all the higher making her pant slightly and whine or moan her pleasure as she worked against him.

Jim couldn’t stop now, his hips slamming into her over and over again. His hand fisted in the sheets behind them, his other held her against him so hard that he knew that she must be struggling to breathe. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered more than just making her gasp that way, shake that way against him, to have her so entirely his.

At that thought he slid his tongue into her mouth, claiming her in as many ways as he could as he felt his own body start to tense. He was so close. So damn close and he couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t do anything but drive himself inside her with the mindless need to gain release.

"I’m going to cum…" he managed to choke out against her lips.

The way Jim held her was a little disconcerting in a way as it made her think about how much smaller she was. She’d had Jim cling to her several times in the past and it’d never felt this tight around her ribs before. But now she was smaller, more fragile and that definitely bothered her. Not that it kept her from gasping and whining in pleasure as he gave into his own need.

This was a side of him that she’d always loved. Those moments where he couldn’t keep himself in control any longer and gave in to what he needed. Always drove Bones insane. And this time was no different. The sharp plunges into her body driving her towards a third orgasm. Which had her amazed that past girlfriends had been able to go like this and then get up and do stuff. Why weren’t they leached of their energy like he was?

Moaning at the words Jim managed to get out against her mouth, she focused completely on the pleasure racing through her in an attempt to find this one’s end along with, or just after, her lover.

Jim gasped as he felt that last thrust push him over the edge. He pushed inside her with a few more shuddering thrusts before he buried himself inside her as deep as he could, his breath coming in harsh, ragged gasps as he spilled inside her.

He drew his arm from around her, propping himself up and trying not to press his dead weight down on her too heavily as he tried to gather his wits. It had been a long time since they’d had sex like that and he was feeling the effects in his body. Warmth and pleasure battled with tiredness and slightly sore muscles.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he very gently pulled out.

When Jim lost his rhythm, Bones thought she may not follow him like she’d hoped. But that only lasted until his last thrust tipped her into an orgasm of her own. This one was accompanied by a sharp almost gasped cry that was almost her lover’s name as she trembled in pleasure under him.

Relaxing back against the bed, she slid her foot down over his rump and down his thigh to rest on the bed again as she looked up at him. Smiling somewhat lethargically, she moved a hand to cup the side of Jim’s face lightly. The gentle kiss didn’t quite distract her from the semi-awkward sensation of him withdrawing from her. However, she responded to it easily.

“Thank you, Darlin’.” She’d needed a distraction and stress release to try to cope with this and figure out what to do. Which this had definitely done.

Jim smiled and rolled off her, lying on his back and trying to catch his breath. He knew he should go get a towel or tissues or something to clean up, but he felt so sleepy that he couldn’t even face the short journey to the bathroom. He panted for a few moments, his eyes closed as he tried to bring himself back down and ground himself.

Eventually he rolled onto his side, pulling Bones against him and kissing her forehead. “You’re so beautiful. You just look so amazing all the time. I wish we had this time with each other more often so I could just… do this. Not just a quick fuck in between shifts or when we cross paths," he said.

Rolling up onto her side only a moment after Jim rolled to his back, Bones rested her head on a hand, elbow to the bed. Just watching the man, she smiled a bit. Always nice to see that she could wear her beautiful captain out occasionally. Even better when she hadn’t really done anything but let him do as he pleased.

Letting herself lean toward him just a bit, she smiled at the tender kiss. His words painted a picture that she definitely had to agree with, nodding slightly. Not that she didn’t like the hard fast loving, but sometimes a chance to just rest together and take their time was nice. Which had been much longer than she cared to really think about. Though there was an underlying tone to his voice. His first few words prompting a verbal response from her. The one only she ever did.

“Love you too.”

Jim looked at Bones, his expression somewhat torn. He didn’t say those words back often, and knew that Bones didn’t really expect it from him either. Sometimes he felt that he owed them though, that the other deserved to know what it was he felt. He sometimes wished he had Spock’s powers, so he could just open up his mind to Bones and let her just… feel everything it was that he felt for the other.

He stroked through her hair, his arm feeling heavy and tired from supporting their weight for so long.

"We’re going to have to work out this girl thing though. Perhaps after a nap?" he tried to snag the covers from where they’d been kicked down the bed earlier.

Smiling at the look on Jim’s face, she ran her thumb lightly over his lips and shook her head mouthing, ‘I know,’ to the man. Bones had never tried to make the other say how he felt. Was all too aware of exactly what Jim thought of him without the man making himself say something he wasn’t ready to say.

A soft sigh slipped from her at the gentle hand in her hair and she nodded at his question. She was worried that they wouldn’t be able to fix it, but that didn’t stop her from shifting closer to her lover. Right now, she needed the comfort that only he could offer. And while she wasn’t exactly tired, at least not to the point Jim was, she did want to feel him holding her for a while.

“We’ll go down to an isolation room after to figure out how to fix this.” It would offer the supplies to run the tests on her body while also offering privacy so she didn’t have to be seen by all the crew as female.

Jim thought it was as good a plan as any. He yawned, his eyes closing. He could feel her against him and that was good enough for now, no matter what particular shape she possessed.

"Yeah well, we can do that after we’ve slept. I’ll get Spock to clear the corridors… though I still think you should consider the women’s uniform. It’s going to look extremely hot on you," Jim said, his voice starting to become thick with sleep.

“Good.” She completely agreed with the idea of clearing out the halls. Bones sighed when Jim mentioned the dress again. “Darlin’, you may be used to my scars, but the rest the crew isn’t.” And she would rather not face anyone asking about those right now. Not when she was so awkward in her body anyways.

Cuddling up against his side and letting herself drift towards sleep, she didn’t even try to help the way she randomly kissed his chest. She was quite comfy pressed against his side with her head cushioned on his shoulder as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We already did the slow lovin’, Jim, I need more than that.”

But when she woke a few hours later, she realized suddenly that her legs were bent somewhat and her feet were against the wall at the end of the bed. Brows knitting, she rolled to her back and looked down her body. A grin took Bones’ lips as the realization that he was a he again sank in. Which had him rolling back over, one leg lifting as he moved to settle himself over Jim as he dipped his head down to kiss the other soundly. Whatever had changed him back, all he knew was that he was happy as could be to be once again male.

Jim fell asleep with the gentle kisses against his chest. He didn’t dream that night, falling almost instantly into a deep sleep.

He woke with a start when Bones pushed lips against his own, not used to waking up that way. He soon responded though, acting on a sleepy autopilot to slide his hand into Bones’ hair and his tongue against the other’s lips.

It was only when his brain caught up that he realised the hair sliding through his fingers was shorter than before and he opened his mouth to try to talk into the kiss, failing to make any sense of course apart from muffled sounds.

Bones was pleased by how easily Jim responded to him. It was one of the things that he’d relished from the moment they started their relationship. The fact Jim was always happy to respond to a kiss, to touch him if they were close enough.

Though the muffled surprise in Jim’s voice, not that the doctor had any clue what his lover was trying to say, amused him. He was also surprised by the fact he was back to being male. Not that he was complaining in anyway. Shifting his weight slightly to get the pressure off his knee caps a bit, he ended up resting full against the blond as they kissed. And that perfect skin to skin sensation had him smiling into the kiss.

Jim let out a pleased sound as Bones moved to press them together. He ran his hands over familiar skin, feeling the softness of before replaced by the flat muscle of his lover. He usually wasn’t one for morning sex, being too concerned about getting an extra half hour of sleep instead, but he wouldn’t complain to being woken up like this more often.

He finally drew back, eyes sparkling as he took in Bones’ male form again. He leaned forward and pressed kisses along the other’s lightly stubbled jaw.

"Mm. Guess your female form is just going to have to have to be stored in my fantasies again from now on."

A soft sound of approval slipped from Bones at the feel of Jim’s hands sliding against his skin. Once again he felt normal, the sensation of the other’s hands on him felt normal, and he wasn’t so awkward in his own body. Glad that Jim hadn’t minded the way he’d decided to wake him, not that they’d had an alarm of any sort set, the doctor ground down against the other.

The lips sliding along his jaw had him giving another low sound as he tilted his head to give Jim as much access as he wanted. Pulling up, hands braced on the bed so he could look down at the other. Jaw set, he studied the blond for a long moment before finally leaning back down to kiss him again. For the time being he was going to go with that having been a joke. He wasn’t going to get angry, not right now. Not when he had Jim against him and he was male again.

Jim guessed he was being given a free pass on that comment, though he wondered if Bones had taken it seriously. Perhaps the other had forgotten that Jim hadn’t been freaked out by it, that they’d had rather insanely hot sex as well? He decided not to comment though, rolling his hips up against Bones’ own, kissing back gently.

He dragged his nails down Bones’ back, knowing it’d probably leave marks but not caring. One positive thing about Bones being male again was that Jim felt he could be a little rougher, a little less protective.

Bones wasn’t sure what to think of the fact Jim had thought of him being female. He hated the insecurity that it brought up of perhaps Jim was just with him because he was pitied and not because he truly wanted to be. After all, the doctor had always known that Jim favored women.

Forcing himself to clear his head and push against the other, deepening the passion in their kiss. The nails sliding down his pack drawing a sharp gasp followed by a low moan as he rocked his hips against Jim’s. “Need you.” The words were growled against the blond’s lips as he shifted firmly above the man. He wanted to feel that same sort of love thrown at this form as well. Perhaps not as gently, both of them normally too impatient for that, but he needed to have Jim’s attention fully on him as he was then. Not that short time in which he was female.

Jim could feel the tension in Bones’ frame and wondered what had caused it. He wanted to pull away, to be able to see Bones’ face, to try to work out what was wrong. He growled, low in his throat and raised his hands to Bones’ shoulders, forcing him back and rolling them over so that he was sprawled on top of the other now.

He kissed Bones firmly on the mouth, hand sliding over the planes of the other’s chest and down over his stomach as he did so. He then moved to kiss across Bone’s jaw, down to his neck.

"God Bones, you’re so hot. Just hearing your voice like that makes me want to fuck you into the mattress."

Letting himself be rolled over, Bones slid his hands along Jim’s upper arms, just watching him for a long moment. Returning the kiss he was granted, his own need bleeding through into it as his fingers tightened slightly on Jim’s arms, the doctor rolled his hips under the other man. Just having Jim this close was enough to make him want more. And it helped the insecurity to a degree. Didn’t completely remove the fear that Jim wanted a woman instead of him, but at least made it easier to ignore.

Head pressing back into the bed to reveal his throat as Jim started kissing along his jaw and then further down, the doctor let out a soft moan. Though it was closely followed by a needy growl when Jim spoke. “Then do it.” Voice rough as he spoke, Bones shifted a bit to get his feet settled on the mattress to lift his hips under Jim.

Jim groaned against Bones’ throat, nipping at the skin offered there. Oh it was so very tempting. So very, very tempting. He could imagine just grabbing the lube, sinking into the other, fucking him so hard that he had to crawl to his shift the next day, but he squashed it down.

"Hard and fast is good sometimes, but I think I need to get to know this body again," Jim teased, kissing down Bones’ neck to his collarbone, sucking and biting there until he left a mark. “Need to make sure that there’s not one bit of girl left, right?"

“We already did the slow lovin’, Jim, I need more than that.” He craved the feel of Jim just taking him again. Wanted to be claimed in the way he’d only ever let Jim do. Needed that moment of helplessness that Jim offered him.

He’d never really thought about it before their relationship, always took the control the women offered him. But the first time Jim held him down and took him, he’d been lost to that ability to just feel. To not have to do anything but feel. Working his hips up against the blond again, he let out a low groan of need.

Jim pulled back a little, looking down at Bones. He usually was good at giving Bones what he needed, even if the other didn’t always realise what that was himself. He ran his hand down Bones’ arm, over his powerful shoulders and onto his bicep, down his elbow to his wrist.

Almost without warning, Jim gripped the wrist and twisted it, forcing it up and back by Bones’ head. The angle was awkward as hell, but it would stop Bones moving. If he did he would definitely feel a sharp twinge of pain down his arm. He leaned forward, kissing the other as he put his weight behind the pin.

"Do you really want me to own you, Bones? To mark you in places where everyone will see?"

A soft sigh slipped from the doctor at the gentle hand running down his arm, Bones was about to try to get Jim to do more when his arm was twisted about. Knowledge of body mechanics having him refusing to give into the immediate urge to tense up as that would apply pressure and thus pain. Though that instinct only lasted for a couple moments before the simple fact that he was pretty much as Jim’s mercy sank in on him and he relaxed back against the bed with a soft sigh that resembled a moan.

The doctor easily responded to the kiss, trying to get Jim to do so harder. He needed this in a way that he’d not realized until Jim had twisted his arm about. “Please...Jim, I need you.” The words came out on a low moan as he shifted his hips. Though the motion had his entire body shifting minutely and the pressure on his arm increasing. Not to the point of pain yet, but he was definitely aware that he was well and truly held. “Please...”

Jim was almost undone by Bones’ begging. He crushed his lips against the other to silence him while he got himself under control again, his hips grinding down against the other’s. He pulled back after a few moments, lightly biting Bones’ lip as he drew back.

He used his free hand to reach into the bedside drawer, grabbing the lubricant and snagging a set of cuffs from the drawer as well. He was going to need both hands and pinning Bones this way was restricting him.

"Arms up above your head, Bones," he ordered.

Releasing a rumbling moan when Jim’s mouth pressed down fiercely against his own, Bones couldn’t stop the way he responded to it with a neediness that embarrassed him a bit. The feel of the blond pushing down against him had the doctor gasping into the kiss as he fought the urge to arch up against Jim knowing it’d hurt his arm. Though Jim pulling back had a low whine slipping from him as he lifted his head stretching to try to keep the kiss until it started making the pressure on his arm worse and he had no option but to relax to the bed.

Glad that Jim was getting with the plan, the brunet couldn’t stop the faint blush that took his features when a glance to the side told him that not only had Jim grabbed the lube but the cuffs. He didn’t have any problem with them, just always got a little embarrassed when they were brought out thanks to a fear of Jim losing the keys and someone else having to come release them. Though Jim’s order had Bones’ lips curling into a playful smirk as he looked up at him with a somewhat defiant look in his eyes.

“Make me, Darlin’.”

Jim felt his stomach do something squirmy at the challenge from Bones that went straight to his cock. He looked into the other’s eyes for a moment, making sure that he had Bones’ full attention before he moved.

It was easy to cuff the hand he already had pinned, looping the chain around the bar of the headboard and pulling. He knew it was a little too tight, that the cuffs would bite into Bones’ wrists, but if he was reading Bones right, he knew that this was just what the other wanted.

He then moved onto the second wrist, his hands on Bones almost tight enough to bruise as he forced the arm upwards, finally getting it close enough to cuff and listening to the quiet clicks as it encircled his wrists.

He knew his own pupils must have been blown out with arousal already, his whole body singing that he could do /anything/ to Bones with him like this and the other would probably just let him. That trust that was placed in him in moments like this… He leaned down and kissed the other firmly, his tongue delving into Bones’ mouth, claiming him completely.

Staring up into the blond’s eyes, Bones didn’t bother to hide the defiance, just silently challenging the man. The cuff sliding shut around his wrist had the doctor fighting back a soft sound of need. However, he wasn’t able to control his voice when Jim used the cuff to move his arm, the sting of the cuffs against his wrist making him moan sharply.

It’d been a long time since they’d used the cuffs, normally in too much of a rush to do any more than was absolutely necessary. Now that they had the time, Bones was happy to let Jim take control and drive him out of his mind. The cuff wasn’t tight enough to break the skin, but he’d have some nice bruises by the time they were finished. At least if the sting currently present spoke true.

When his other hand was cuffed, the defiance left his eyes to be replaced with a neediness as he looked up at Jim. God, just the fact that he was stuck at the other’s mercy was enough to have him rocking his hips under Jim as he breathed out a nearly pleading, “Jim...” The single word along with the way he shifted his hips, fingers curling around the headboard bars to ease the pressure of the cuffs for the moment, were plenty to show just how badly he wanted Jim to hurry up. Though the word came out only a second before Jim’s mouth was falling over his making him moan softly into the kiss. He needed to know just how much Jim needed him in this form too.

Jim kissed the other until he was breathless and pulled away, sitting back. He dragged his nails over Bones’ chest, leaving red trails as they went. When he reached the bottom of Bones’ ribs he leaned forward, trailing over the marks made with his tongue. He could taste the sweat, the need, on Bones’ skin and knew that the other just wanted him to get on with it.

But that wasn’t what Jim wanted. Oh, he wanted to be inside Bones, wanted that more than anything, but he wanted more than that. Owning Bones was more than just taking him and Jim knew that to get every inch of him completely under control it would take more than this.

He wanted Bones out of his mind with want.

Reaching Bones’ stomach with his tongue he drew his hands further down, using it to spread the other’s thighs apart around him, holding them there.

Panting softly when Jim finally drew back, the doctor wasn’t able to help the somewhat dazed look in his eyes as he watched the other. At least for a few seconds before the captain’s nails slid against his skin. The bite of the other’s nails against his flesh had Bones’ eyes falling shut as he moaned sharply, arching up into the touch, fingers turning white where they clenched against the headboard supports.

He needed anything that Jim was willing to offer. Needed to feel Jim’s complete attention on him. The tongue playing over the wheals caused by Jim’s nails had him whimpering softly as he shuddered in need under the blond. It was always amazing to him how easily the captain could make him lose his mind.

The hands sliding down towards his thighs had the doctor shuddering. Though the nails against the inside of his thigh as his legs were spread had a whining cry falling from the doctor as his cock twitched slightly. “Jim...” This time the whine was almost complaining at how slowly Jim was moving, but no less pleading.

Jim smirked and followed the trails lower. He purposefully ran his tongue the length of Bones’ cock, before moving back to the wheals he’d left on the other’s thighs. He licked and kissed and sank his teeth in until he was satisfied that the other was well and truly marked by him.

He brushed his lips against the red marks that he was sure would become bruises before he turned his head to the side once more, his breath ghosting over Bones’ cock.

Jim reached for the lubricant in that moment, keeping Bones distracted with oh-so-gentle licks and kisses against his cock as he uncapped the lid and smeared a generous amount onto his hand.

He didn’t waste any time though once his fingers were slicked, two fingers immediately plunging into Bones, spreading him open.

Gasping at the feel of Jim’s tongue sliding over his cock, the brunet shuddered under the other as he pulled against the headboard. Which brought forth a sudden thought of being glad the headboard was a strong metal alloy that he couldn’t break easily. Not that he had much time to think of idle thoughts as teeth sank in against his thigh drawing a strained cry from him as he arched up, a tense shudder racing through his form at the shock of pain that was just this side of bad.

Relaxing minutely when Jim’s attention shifted to his cock, his back once again resting on the bed, Bones suddenly wished his hands were free so he could touch the other. The teasing attention wasn’t enough. As the other continued to lightly kiss and lick at his shaft, the doctor found himself getting closer and closer to demanding that Jim hurry up. Of course, even if he meant it as a demand it’d probably come out as begging.

Though he wasn’t able to push the words out when Jim suddenly pierced his body with two digits making his back arch sharply as his head pressed back against the bed. A strangled almost whining moan ripped free from his chest at the almost painful pleasure as he pulled at the cuffs a couple times trying to get to Jim to be able to pull him up for a kiss. It always embarrassed him that he was so loud when Jim took control of their loving and the kisses kept him quieter. But when he realized that he wasn’t able to break the hold of the cuffs, something he should have known already from past use, he gripped the headboard again to make sure he didn’t make himself bleed.

Jim could hear Bones trying to get himself free and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever heard, the low, needy noises that Bones was making were. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out, his cock twitching in envy at the feel of the other around his fingers.

He felt Bones loosen a little, the muscles relaxing around the intrusion of two fingers and inserted the third. He pressed kisses against Bones’ thigh as he did so, loving the choked sounds the other made when he was trying to be quiet and couldn’t manage it anymore.  
"Oh Bones. You should see yourself right now. So fucking beautiful, laid out like this, just for me."

Hips rocking against Jim’s hand, Bones gave soft strained whines and moans as he tried to get the other to keep going. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he forced his muscles to relax as well as he could as the pleasurable almost burn from the quick stretch made him shiver, the action making the muscles tense slightly.

The soft kisses being pressed to his thigh making him whimper softly. Mind eclipsed with pure need, he whined and moaned, gasping as the third finger pressed into him. Shuddering and moving against the other’s hand as well as he could, the doctor forced his eyes to open and lifted his head to look down at Jim, pupils blown wide in as physical a show of his need as the slightly twitching cock against his stomach. A low needy whine slipped from him, the brunet just managing to form a word with it.

“Please...”

Jim withdrew his fingers, wiping them against the sheets without much care as he moved back up Bones’ body. He hitched the other’s legs over his shoulders, letting his cock rest against the stretched opening to Bones’ body. He rubbed against it teasingly for a moment.

"Mm. I think you can beg for my cock better than that, Bones," he said, his voice low and husky. “I want to hear how desperate you are. Show me. Tell me."

He stroked his own cock with one hand, the other resting on Bones’ thigh to keep it in place.

A soft whimper slipped from the doctor when Jim removed his fingers. But a few moments later it turned into a whine when Jim’s cock slid against his entrance but didn’t press within him. He needed to feel the burn of the blond claiming him, making him belong to the other physically again.

The words Jim spoke to him had him whining and shuddering as he tried to think. “Jim...please...” Shifting his hips, trying to get Jim to claim him, Bones started tugging against the cuffs again, the sparks of pain just making him moan softly. He needed this so badly... “Jim, need you...now. Please Jim...” He’d never really excelled at dirty talk, couldn’t get the words out most the time even if he was thinking them, but this he could do. This ambiguous begging that still got his point across was easy to get out as he pulled against his restraints plenty hard enough to bruise.

Jim hummed, rather pleased with the sound of Bones’ voice when he begged like that. He knew that Bones found it difficult to vocalise what he wanted in sex, but he always tried because sometimes, even the little things that slipped out were enough to drive Jim insane with want.

He positioned himself against Bones’ entrance, bracing himself for a moment, before pushing inside. He kept it slow and steady, feeling the other’s body opening up around him, tight enough to make him want to close his eyes. He didn’t though, watching Bones’ body swallow his cock up to the hilt.

Falling into soft whimpers, words abandoning him, Bones looked up at Jim with a pleading gaze. Not that it was all that needed as Jim finally lined up with his body and started to push into him. Back arching as he groaned loudly, the doctor barely remembered to grip the headboard before he pulled too hard at the cuffs. 

Shuddering in response to the sharp pleasure, he panted, hips shifting trying to take the blond in faster. There was a faint burn to the pleasure as Jim sank further and further into him. Cursing his current inability to control himself enough to lift a leg to hook behind Jim to pull him closer, he instead just whimpered softly under the other while shifting in an attempt to encourage Jim to move.

"Oh I could be so cruel to you right now," Jim whispered, leaning down so that his breath could ghost over the other’s chest. He didn’t move, despite Bones’ hips trying to shift against him. He stroked instead down the other’s thighs.

"It’s a good thing that I want to fuck you so hard it hurts though," he admitted, rocking his hips forward a little. The initial pace he set was gentle, slow and deep, but that soon changed. He was soon thrusting into Bones to hard that the bed made harsh, squeaking noises and Jim couldn’t bring himself to care even if he broke it. He kept his eyes on Bones’ face, taking in every desperate look or pleasured moan.

The way Jim leaned over him and thus bent him had Bones groaning at the way the bending tightened his body around the other’s cock. Moaning heavily, he fought against the cuffs for a moment wanting to touch Jim again. As the pain sparked in his wrist again, he forced himself to curl his fingers around the headboard again while trying to use his heels against Jim’s back to get him to move.

Jim’s words alone were enough to bring a soft whine of need from the doctor, let alone when he started moving. The slow movements weren’t quite what he wanted, but he still moaned softly at the flare of pleasure caused by the gentle thrusts. As the thrusts sped and the force increased, Bones tried to work back against them, heady moans disturbed by sharp pants falling from him.

Jim could feel sweat beading on his back, running down his spine. His hands gripped Bones’ hips, holding him in place so that he could thrust in harder, stronger, his whole body aching with want and need for the other.

His eyes picked up every detail. The way the cuffs bit into the flesh of Bones’ wrists, the way the hair stuck to the other’s forehead, the parted lips as Bones panted. He could see the other’s chest rising and falling, muscles straining, tensing and tightening in time with his thrusts. The fading red marks of his own nails along Bones’ stomach and legs.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long at this pace, knew that it would be a miracle if he didn’t end up cumming first. He lifted a hand from Bones’ hips, sliding it around the other’s cock and starting to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Growling softly at the feel of Jim’s fingers digging in against his hips, Bones still worked his hips against the other as best he could. The powerful thrusts against him more than enough to make the man shudder slightly with each one. Crying out softly, his arms were completely tensed as he fought to not let go of the headboard even though he really wanted to.

The way the cuffs dug in against his skin was already bruising his skin, he could feel the heat and ache even in the moments where he got the metal to stop pressing for a moment. Not that he was complaining at the moment. Besides, he had a regenerator in his med pack. 

Crying out when Jim’s hand curled around his cock, Bones fought to keep his mind enough to not pull too hard at the cuffs. Even if it meant that he used his grip on the headboard to let him lift his head to try to take Jim’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Twisted his shoulders rather painfully, but he didn’t care. Just wanted one more kiss before this was all over. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer with the hard nearly punishing force the other was using along with the hand on his cock.

Jim could see Bones straining to reach for him and knew that the other must be hurting to even put that much effort in. He leaned forward, pressing a hungry kiss against Bones’ mouth, his hand trapped between them, still tight around Bones’ cock.

He felt the wave of pleasure run down his spine and knew that he was done. He let out a groan into the kiss, his hips pumping forward harder than before as he reached climax. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He tried to remember to keep his hand moving along Bones’ length, even as he tried to stop himself from collapsing as a dead weight on top of the other.

A happy note resembling a heavy moan slid from Bones into the kiss the second the other claimed his mouth. God he loved the way Jim kissed him. That hungry possessiveness made him feel so special. Not relaxing, needing the kiss too badly, the doctor tried to keep himself moving along with the captain.

The harder pushes forward had Bones gasping sharply, his own releasing building quite quickly. A sharp breath in through his nose and the doctor’s head was falling back, his shoulders unable to keep twisting the way the were as his back arched. Heels digging in against Jim’s back to pull himself as close to the blond as he could, he gave a hoarse cry as he finally came, spilling onto his chest and the base of his throat thanks to how he was bent.

Jim still kissed Bones lazily, pulling out of the other slowly as he did so. He eventually had to draw away though, his body feeling too heavy to be supported. Rolling onto his back he groped around in the drawer for the key to the cuffs and leaned over to undo them.

Once Bones’ arms were freed, he rubbed at the flesh that looked rather raw, dropping kisses onto the abused areas. He drew Bones’ arms down slowly, so it wouldn’t hurt too much for the other, his eyes watching the other’s face for any sign that he’d done something stupid and hurt the other too much.

Kissing the blond back, a minute grimace twitched through Bones’ face when Jim pulled from him. He whined when the other fell next to him, his arms falling lax finally as the need to touch Jim faded to just a want. He didn’t mind the cuffs, kinda liked them really. Just at the moment he wanted to be able to curl up against the other and recover from their activities.

As the cuffs were removed, Bones glanced up at them to check how the damage was. Deciding it was nothing the regenerator couldn’t heal within a couple minutes, he was set to ignore them when Jim started paying attention to the tender flesh. The kisses had him smiling softly. Not that it lasted long. It was quickly replaced by a grimace as his arms were rolled forward to lay along his sides again making his shoulders and upper arms ache slightly. It was nothing he couldn’t get over, but it was definitely not a sensation he particularly enjoyed. Even if he did like the moments where Jim took complete control. Tilting his head for another kiss, he just wanted to feel Jim close for a while longer. 

Jim saw Bones tilting his head up and knew that the other wanted to be kissed. He smiled, aware that his expression must have been somewhat sappy but not caring, as he leaned down and pressed their lips together briefly.

He pulled away a few moments later to get comfortable, stretching along Bones’ side and lightly stroking over the other’s chest, before leaning back in to kiss him again. How long had it been since they were able to just be like this? The Enterprise was a demanding mistress, and Jim realised that he’d probably spent more time than usual before all this just making sure she was happy.

Now he was here, lying beside Bones though, he couldn’t help but feel warm and calm and at peace. He trailed his lips down from Bones’ own to his cheek and jaw, before finally resting his head against Bones’ shoulder.

Glad that Jim had given the kiss he wanted, Bones relaxed a bit more. Though when he moved his arm to curl around Jim, he realized that his muscles were gonna need a little bit of relaxing through the night. And the pressure from bending his wrist alone was enough to make him clench his jaw for a moment.

A low groan slipped from him and he kissed the top of Jim’s head. “I’m sorry, Darlin’, but you wanna get the regenerator from my bag?” He hadn’t quite managed to break the skin, but hadn’t been too far from it from how his wrist felt at the moment. But the regenerator would have everything fixed up for the next day. Or later that day since he should be back on shift in another six hours.

Jim immediately felt the twinges of guilt in his stomach. He slipped out of bed and got the regenerator, bringing it back to Bones and handing it over to the Doctor to work. He swallowed down apologies, knowing that Bones wouldn’t accept them anyway, and instead stroked the other’s hair.

His eyes kept darting to Bones’ wrists, trying to spot the damage for himself.

Knowing the guilt that Jim was likely feeling, the expression on his face not hiding it well, Bones hid his wince as he forced himself to sit up. Taking the regenerator and getting the settings to what he wanted, the doctor ran it over the bruising lightly. The warm tingle told him that it was healing even if it felt awkward as hell.

“Darlin’, you did nothing I didn’t enjoy. I just know that if I don’t take care of this now that I may forget in the morning.” Or if the muscles got stiff enough not able to take care of it himself as it took a bit of wrist bending to wield the regenerator. Once done, he tossed it lightly back to the bag. “Now come, I don’t need you freaking out. I need you holding me.” Smiling softly, almost playfully at Jim, he laid back again.

Jim watched as the red marks and bruises faded from the doctor’s skin, as they disappeared as though they’d never happened. He reached out, tracing over where the marks had been with his fingertips before he moved back against Bones.

He was always a little saddened to see the marks go, his claim on Bones, but at the same time he was glad that he didn’t have to live with the guilt of having hurt the other. He pressed a kiss into Bones’ shoulder.

"I’m not freaking out," he said firmly.

Smiling at the gentle touch to his wrists, the doctor smiled at him and turned a hand to lace his fingers with Jim’s. “Gonna have to get some softer cuffs I think.” The metal ones always meant he had to remove the very obvious bruises.

The kiss to his shoulder had Bones turning his head to press a kiss to the top of the other’s head. “Good to hear. And I think maybe we need to figure out somewhere for you to mark me where I don’t have to get rid of it for work.” He hated always removing all of Jim’s marks, enjoyed the subtle claiming.

Jim nodded and cuddled in more against Bones’ chest, trying to get as much skin touching as possible. He could feel the other’s heartbeat, slowing now.

"Leather would look nice against your skin…" Jim suggested, fingertips still trailing over the skin of Bones’ body. “And I agree on that… Maybe here?" Jim trailed his finger up Bones’ chest to his collarbone. “Or here?" His fingertips moved down to just over Bones’ heart.

Lips curling in amusement at how easily Jim agreed that leather cuffs would work, Bones made himself ignore the ache in his arm, running his hand up and down Jim’s back. “Leather sounds good to me." not that he’d have ever thought that before this man had come into his life.

The gentle touch sliding up his chest had a slight shiver racing through His body. “Anywhere that I can cover, Darlin. Just wanna be able to leave one."

Jim yawned, covering his mouth with his hand before settling it back around Bones’ waist, pressing his face into the other. “Hm. I’ll think of somewhere," he replied. He could feel sleep pulling on him again and he knew that staying away was going to be a losing battle.

Smiling at the way Jim agreed, Bones let his eyes fall closed. He could feel himself sinking into sleep slowly and pressed a kiss to the blond’s temple. “I think they’re gonna have to wait a little longer to find out it all fixed itself.” Yawning, he found himself drifting all the closer to unconsciousness.

Jim smiled sleepily, thinking of all the things he could get away with if they just took a few hours to themselves when they woke up. He pressed his cheek against Bones, inhaling his scent, breathing in that smell that was purely Bones, no matter what his body looked like. It soothed him into sleep, his face relaxed and content.


End file.
